Through Darkness There Is Love
by Alexandria Marie Carington
Summary: This a story about three sisters and their love lifes.I do not own any of the harry potter people.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mary-Lynnette Marie Tonks ( she a potter and knows it and shes hiding that fact from her sisters and is 1 year older than her sisters) Parents: Tonks(adoptive mom) and Lupin(adoptive dad)  
>Siblings: Hailey Elizabeth Tonks and Elizabeth Sophia Tonks(their potters but they don't know it also their twins)<br>Blood Status: Pure blooded but says that shes half blooded to see if people really like her and her sisters House: got to read to find out Year:5th same as the Weasley Twins and her sisters Other: she and her sisters are metamorphmaguses and secret have scars like harry only different shapes and places. hers is on the back of her neck and its a star. her sisters are on their right and left wrists and theirs are of the henna Indian wedding in the same grade as her sisters because she didn't want to graduate without are amazing prankers. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2-Diagon Alley

Hailey p.o.v We all walked into diagon alley with tonks and lupin. They were going to help us get our supplies. we make a deal that we all go off and do want we want but meet back up in the square. We all agree and go our separate ways. I see a joke shop called Zonko's and walk inside. I look around in complete awe. " Well what do we have here boys? Looks like we've got ourselves an admirer of pranks. Am I right?", asks this really hot ginger. I see that he's got a twin and a friend with him." Sorry but my mum told me to never talk to strangers, so if you boys tell me your names then you wouldn't be strangers", I say to them. They introduce themselves as Fred and George weasley and their friends name is lee Jordan. We start talking about Hogwarts and our favorite pranks. We were laughing at a joke lee said when we hear my name get called out.  
>Liz p.o.v I had went and got myself a wand. When I walk out I bump into this really cute guy with dark brown."omg I am so sorry sir! I wasn't watching were I was going!', I say to him. He laughs and says to me" no its OK I'm the the one that should say sorry to you. I saw you from across the street and thought to myself 'now Oliver that's a girl that you need to get to know', so I come over trying to think of a way to talk to you and end up bumping into you", he says. We end up talking about quidittich and Hogwarts when I remember that I'm to go and get Hailey so we can leave. So I say goodbye to him and head in the last direction I saw Hailey head in. I end up in front of Zonko's joke shop and see Hailey inside. I walk in and yell out her name. I find her with three guys. I walk up to her and say" Hailey we have to go now or do you want them to send Mary-Lynnette for us?" " No I don't want them to send her for us. But before we go I'd like you to meet Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Their prankers like you, me, and Mary-Lynnette." "Oh OK that's really cool and all but we've got to go so say goodbye."" OK bye guys" " Bye Hailey and Elizabeth." We go out to the square and apperate home with Tonks,Lupin, and Mary-Lynnette. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3-Platform 9 and 3/4th's

Mary-Lynnette p.o.v We were all sitting at home waiting for Hailey and Liz to finish getting dressed. I'm a girl and I don't take that long to get dressed. Their up there stressing out because they both happened to meet some really hot boys at least thats what they told me. Their up there trying to find the perfect outfit to impress the boys with. They come down dressed to kill. I was highly impressed with them. They were really taking after me with the outfits they were wearing. We all quickly get up and head for Platform 9 and 3/4th's. We all get there in time to say goodbye and run threw the barrier. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4- The Train Ride

Hailey p.o.v

Once we got on we all went our separate ways. Liz off to find that guy Oliver, Mary-Lynnette off to find her own compartment , and me off to find the twins and Lee. I found them in a compartment by themselves . I was about to enter when I heard them mention my name. " Man she is SO hot and she's a pranker like us how can we not like her. I mean I'd love to ask her out but she probablely doesn't like me or any of us at all. I mean did you guys see the way she and her sister left? They didn't even look back at us at all. I guess that she's not even gonna sit with us I mean did any of you see her or her sisters at the platform? No we didn't see them so I think they either not coming or they've forgotten about us. I guess we'll find out here pretty soon you guys", Fred says. If only they knew that I had just heard their entire conversation. I back up a few rooms and wait for the right moment to enter the compartment. After 10min. I walk up to the door and knock on it. They look up with surprise when they see me standing there in front of them. " Hey guys it took me forever to find you all. Why didn't you guys come and find us? I mean we didn't know how to get threw the barrier till our mum yelled at us saying that we have to run into the column that was in between platforms 9 and 10. Me and Liz didn't believe her. So we made Mary-Lynnette go first and she went right threw the wall so we went threw too. So what we talking about in here?", I say to them. I see them all blush but ignore it so they don't think that I know what they were talking about.

Liz p.o.v

I walked around for a while till I see Oliver in a compartment with three other people. I knock on the door and they all look at me. I see Oliver smile as I enter. I sit down next to him as he introduces the three people in the room. They happen to be Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, and Cho Chang. We sit there talking about Hogwarts and other things like that. I enjoy the ride to the castle and when I see it I'm so amazed. They all laugh at me and I laugh with them. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5- The Sorting Problem

Mary-Lynnette p.o.v I get in line with my sisters for sorting. I can tell they are worried about what house they will be in. I know that I too am having doubts about the house choices. I can't get a good read on it. It's like someone or something is blocking me from seeing what house we're going to be in. We're the last three in line, so we got a long time to try to control our nerves. I hear Liz get called up and with it inches from her head it calls out Griffindor. She smiles and runs to the spot a guy I'm guessing to be Oliver made for her. I hear Hailey get called up and just like her twin, she gets sorted into Griffindor. I hear my name get called and go up to the hat. It gets placed on my head and starts to speak to me inside my head."Oh you are a tricky one. Same mind set as the Potter family's smartest son, are considered the prank queen by everyone that knows you well enough. You are a proud member of the OOTP(Order Of The Phoenix) sophomore division. You have been placed in triple advanced classes in every school you and your sisters have ever been in. You keep certain secrets from your sisters, even the one about your true family. You have hidden a secret that left scars on not only them but you. You have a mean spirit about you but you don't use it that easily. You have lost so many people because of what you do and others' actions. You fit into each house perfectly. I can't decide so I leave that to you to do." I could tell the teachers were shocked at the last bit because that's all they heard. I sat there in stunned silence with everyone else. Then the head mater starts to speak,"Well it seems we have a special student sitting before us. Miss Tonks will have to choose her own house, which will take some time. So if you will please return the hat back to professor Mcgallanall(sp?). I will give you some time to decide." I give the hat to the professor and turn towards the crowd. I see that they want to know what house I'll choose." I know that there is two houses that will live up to my expectations. They are Griffindor and Slitherin. Sorry Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hmm do I go with the house that will make my parents proud or do I go with the house that will make my uncle proud? I'll go with my parents. I choose to be a Griffindor." The minute I said that my robes changed to Griffindor colors. I smile at my sisters but I stay up near the teachers table. I turn to the head master and ask," Will I be able to make my own schedule like you said? So that way we're on the same page when it comes to my grades. I mean none of these teachers have taught someone in triple advanced classes. So all my old schools let me decide what I wanted to do. I also only need to pass one final exam before I can stop taking mandatory classes. So if I take that exam right now I can do my own forms of studying for things." " Yes you will be aloud to make your own schedule Miss Tonks, But I doubt you will pass your final exam right now. So you will have to take potions class till you pass that exam." "OK thanks for those encouraging words sir. But I know for a fact if given the exam right now I'd pass" "really so you would do the final exam before all of your classmates ?" "yes so bring on the exam." So they bring out the exam and it turns out you have to make a successful vertersurm potion. If only they had known that that's one of my specialties. I hand it in in record time which is 5mins. " Amazingly you have passed you final exam with flying colors. Sorry that I ever doubted you Miss Tonks." " It's OK people underestimate me all the time. So it really doesn't bother me anymore come to think about it. Well I'm gonna go sit down now."After I sit down we eat and head for the common room. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6-In The Common Room

Hailey p.o.v

I was so happy that I got into the same house as the twins and Lee. I was even more happy that my sisters got into the same house with me. We were all so surprised that Mary-Lynnette passed her final exam but doesn't wanna graduate yet. Me and Liz were going to talk to her about it. But the minute we got to the common room she sat at a table all by herself. She had that look that says she's thinking about something really hard. We knew enough about our sister to know you don't bother her when she's thinking. So me and Liz went and sat with our friends. I know that the boys already like us. But we wanted to see how far they would go if they heard that we're going out with one of their enemies, but first we had to find out who they were. So we sat there talking about things when they all let slip that their enemies were siltherins, but not just any siltherins. They meant Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. We smiled at each other and said goodnight to the boys while walking up the stairs. This was going to be fun.

Mary-Lynnette p.o.v

I sat there thinking about what the hat said to me. I saw my sisters walk up the stairs together and knew that they were planing something that dealt with the boys. I shook my head laughing and people turned to stare at me. I found that even more funny. I got up and walked to the boys my sisters are friends with." You boys do know that their gonna do something to you, right? I mean you guys can't be that thick. I just hope you didn't tell them who your enemies are. They have a history of testing how far some boys will go by going out with their enemies. I can tell that they like you boys but they don't know if you like them. I can't tell them not to do it. That'll make them do it two times worse than what they normally do. I trust that you boys will watch yourselves." " Thanks for that info Mary-Lynnette. We'll watch ourselves from now on." " Your welcome. Oh and by the way you guys can call me Mary to shorten my name. I hope they don't do what they did to the last boys that caught their attention. It was really bad. The boys were star quidttich players. They were on the field playing a game when they got hit with bludgers. They told their captain that it was because they couldn't concentrate, their heads were filled with nothing but images of my sisters. They got kicked off the team. They didn't talk to my sisters at all anymore. I had to fix their heads by deleting their memories of me and my sisters, just to save not only them but me and my sisters." " Why did you have to save yourself and your sisters,Mary?" " Well you see me and my sisters are special. We can do things that other people can't. I can't say anymore then that on the subject." " Oh OK thats cool I guess." " Well see you boys in the morning." " Yea see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7- In The Morning

Mary- Lynnette P.O.V I was having the same nightmare that I've had for always starts off the same. Hailey and Liz are having their second birthday. Everyone is happy and having a good time. When the doors get blasted open and a man wearing a cloak storms in. I can tell who he is, everyone but us and our parents disapperate out of there. " Just give me the kids and you both won't have to die", Voldermort says to our parents. They pull out their wands but not fast enough to block the killing curse. They drop dead on the floor. He walks over to us and says the spell but is shocked to see that we're not dead like our parents. He gets scared and disapperates out of our house. We're left there all alone when Lupin and Tonks show up. They were always late to our parties. When they saw that we're the only survivors of what happened, they knew that they had to save us from all that we would deal with for surviving the killing since then we've lived with them. I wake up after that and get dressed in normal clothes since we don't have classes till next week. I walk down the stairs and sit on one of the couches. I sit there alone till some boy I don't know comes and sits with me. " Hi I'm Neville Longbottom and you are?", he asks. " Hi and I'm Mary- Lynnette, But you can call me Mary if you want", I say to him. " Alright I will. So what are you doing up so early?" " I had a bad dream and couldn't fall back to sleep so I came down here. What about you?" "I always come down this early. It helps me think about things without there being any distractions." " Oh if I'm distracting you I can leave if you want?" "No you can stay its just not many people would actually talk to me." " Well why not? I just met you and you seem like a nice guy." " I have a bit of a stutter and they like to make fun of me for it." " Well they shouldn't do that. Your a really nice guy and if they don't want to look past your stutter than don't bother with them." " Thanks you helped me out a lot, Mary." "Your welcome. Hey wanna go to breakfast with me?" " Sure lets go" And with that they walk out the common room and down to breakfast in the great hall. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8- The Twins' curse

Mary-Lynnette P.O.V I was walking down to breakfast with Neville when my sisters come running past us. They have their signature smirks on their faces. I knew that they had just done a prank on someone. I wanted to know who they had pranked and how they had done it. For you see I taught them how to prank, so I wanted to know. I could tell they were waiting for me to ditch Neville and go with them, but I just couldn't do it. I felt that if I left him I would never get the chance to talk to him ever again, to have him so openly talking to me the way he was. I could tell that he was waiting for me to tell him that I'm going to go with them. I now know what my choice is, I grab his hand and walk in to the Great Hall with him. I could tell that I'd made the twins mad.I could hear them calling my name but ignored them. Instead I started the conversation we were having in the Common Room back up. I know that it's only making them angrier, but I don't care. Too little too late did I hear the curse that they threw at me. All I knew was that I was in immense pain. I was screaming the kind of scream that makes your blood boil. I could hear some of the teachers yelling for everyone to back away from me. I could hear Remus yelling at the twins for hitting me with a highly dangerous curse. I felt someone pick me up, but I was in too much pain. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. The last thing I remember is the smell of peppermint, orange, and the faint hint of gunpowder. 


End file.
